beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Donovan/Season 2
While Alice is stable with only one broken rib she is told Caroline might not make it. Matt and Caroline's mother stay at the hospital with Alice and they wait for any news of Caroline. During the night she gets better and so does Alice, however her chest pains remain so she's not yet allowed to get out of her hospital bed and see Caroline with the others. Neither does she come to Richard Lockwood's funeral. The next day (Brave New World) Matt comes to visit Alice at the hospital and tells her Caroline's acting a little strange but they don't discuss it much because a nurse walks in, interrupting them with good news; Alice can leave the hospital tonight as long as she takes it easy with her body for the next few weeks so that her rib can heal properly on its own. At the Carnival, Jeremy asks if she wants to go for a few rides with him but she declines due to just getting out of the hospital and they go get ice cream instead. Jeremy seems a little off though and soon tells Alice he needs to leave and take care of something. Alice is seen coming home later that night but Matt isn't there. She takes painkillers and goes to bed. She's absent for four episodes (Bad Moon Rising, Memory Lane, Kill or Be Killed and Plan B). However, in the latter she is mentioned to be at home resting so that her rib will heal quicker. Weeks later, in Masquerade, she attends the event with the same name but shows signs of still being in pain. At the party she runs into Jeremy and Bonnie with a boy she introduces as her friend Caleb. They have an awkward moment with Jeremy before Caleb offers Alice to dance. She's later mentioned to be with Matt after Caroline knocked him out. In Katerina Alice appears at the Grill and plays pool with Jeremy while Bonnie sits by herself. Eventually Luka joins Bonnie and Jeremy stops playing and asks Alice if he can take her home because it's getting late. He accidentally nudges her side and she makes a grimace, showing she's still in some sort of pain. On the first of April, in Daddy Issues , Alice goes around playing random pranks on her friends. Later when Matt quits work she says someone must have punctured the tires of his truck. When he finds out she's only joking Alice expects him to be amused, but he doesn't really seem to be in the mood. Alice asks what's wrong and makes him tell her about how Caroline's been acting strange towards him since the car crash. Matt continues to ignore Caroline until in The House Guest where she sings to him. Alice pushes him the last inch to go up on stage and cheers as they kiss. Her joy doesn't last long however as she soon overhears Bonnie asking Elena if she's okay with her dating her brother, Jeremy. Alice leaves the Grill, passing Jonas Martin on her way out. Matt is worried about her when chaos breaks out at the Grill but is told by Alice's friend Caleb and another young girl that she left. In The Last Dance Alice approves of Matt's outfit for the 60's Decade Dance before he goes to pick up Caroline. She also wants to go, however the dance is only for High School students. Before Matt leaves she also makes some dance moves, which proves her rib no longer hurts and has probably healed.